The invention relates to an exhaust gas system for an internal combustion engine of a vehicle, having an exhaust gas conduit including at least one silencer and, if required, at least one exhaust gas cleaner.
An exhaust gas system of this type is known from the German journal "MTZ Motortechnische Zeitschrift 54 (1993) 4", pages 202 to 206. In this system, the exhaust gas conduit, the catalyzer casing and the silencer are all single-walled. A disadvantage of such an arrangement is the relatively high structure-borne noise emission or secondary noise emission so that, overall, the exhaust gas system noise is relatively high.
A reduction in the exhaust gas system noise can, for example, be achieved by making the exhaust gas conduit or catalyzer casing or silencer double-walled, as it is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift 38 34 403 which discloses a double-galled catalytic converter casing. A disadvantage of this arrangement however is the relatively high weight and the consumption of additional material.
The object of the present invention is to improve the exhaust gas system of the known type in such a way that a drastic reduction in the structure-borne noise emission or secondary air noise emission is achieved with a relatively small expenditure of additional material while retaining a single-walled arrangement.